Mirror Mirror
by Brad C
Summary: COMPLETE - The past... Is known as a life conspiracy [Nii Jyeni Centric - One Shot - Contains Spoliers Saiyuki Reload Tank 3]


**Title:** Mirror, Mirror   
**Description:** Spoilers from Saiyuki Reload Tank 3  
**Disclaimers:** Copyright© By Kazuya Minekura  
  
**Author's Note:** I decided to play psychological with this fiction. Sorry if I offended or might have creep out some readers who did read this or going to. This fiction contains heavy-duty spoilers and the last line is taken from Saiyuki Reload Tank 3. Big gratitude to the person who did scanlations from book!

* * *

__

_The past... Is known as a life conspiracy. We cannot escape from it no matter what. You can run, but you cannot hide. Everywhere you go, it will always be there, and come back to haunt us. It's a merciful creature that is neither good nor evil, but is the one who is there to change and shape us for who we are._   
  
Silence filled the vast gloom some air as it always did. There were sounds that only came from squawking ravens soaring through the plains of the Tenjiku territories. It was yet, another typical day in the Houtou Palace. The stretch of the hallways was completely emptied nearby the laboratory chambers that were often surrounded by obedience demon guards. However, the scientific machines had been completely shut down in the isolation rooms and were put into pure silence as if it had not been used for hundreds of years.  
  
Nii Jyeni lounged about the mattress of his bed - thinking. He his leg stretched and his hands padded the back of his head. He glanced at his working computer; the blue fluorescent light glistened, it descended and reflected back upon the shape of his glasses. He then stared his stuffed bunny doll that always had the same expressionless smiles; it sat mindlessly on his desk and stared back at him from the darkness of the room. Quiet. A long devilish, smirking smile curved his lips, and then fallen back into a sharp straight line. He leaned back against the headboard as he stared through the window of the velvet white circular shape in the sky.   
  
He closed his eyes as his memories pondered from the back of his mind.  
  
_It happened about half a year ago...  
_  
The days were quiet and peaceful in the Zanouji Buddhist Monastery... Or so they say? There were great numbers of Monk trainees wander through the long path halls, and the area of the many of many structured temples that surrounded large place. Disciples by disciples could found reciting chants, and perfecting their fighting skills in the courtyard. Others found scribbling away inside on the temples, practising and polishing their scriptures writing as well.   
  
Master Godai Sanzo Hoshi, who ran the monastery.   
  
_Ah yes... That was his name.   
  
That old, pathetic goon never had a chance._  
  
And there was a boy by the name of Kenyu...  
  
_Kenyu...?_  
  
Kenyu was completely different from the rest of his classmates and by far making him the best. He was a top student that perfected in everything from writing scriptures, chant recitals and even his high-level magic fighting techniques. Everyone else had tried to work hard in trying to gain the most valuable position as a Sanzo, but for the boy it was simply effortless. He had much more potential than others and unbelievably, who even got a doctorate at the age of seventeen.  
  
_Why does that name sound so familiar?  
_  
That very day...  
  
A fellow by the name of Koumyou Sanzo came to visit his old friend, Godai Sanzo within the Monastery. He seemed very well structured, laid-back and relaxed typed of guy but he was mostly mistaken for his incompetence attitude that could often be questioned. He then visited the young man, Kenyu in the courtyard doing his own business sweeping dried leaves. Koumyou questioned the boy in what was his reasoning to stay such place... a place that so rigid and unfitting. The boy answered truthfully that everything he had done was accomplished or it has not been challenging enough. Everything he did was a breeze and the feeling of discontent.   
  
A few days later...  
  
Master Godai Sanzo had finally fallen sick and had called upon his retirement. He had had announced a duel in replacement for his positioned located in main hall of the large temple along with fifty-nine of his disciples. He gathered his top six disciples who had inherit his mutan scritpture, but one. Master Godai Sanzo then determined the day of the battle, which was held.   
  
_Big mistake old man..._  
  
The young boy spoke in stern and questionable tone. The old man did not response. Kenyu got up from his postion and leaped upwards towards his master. He then grabs the old man by the free hand to flip and with twist of the arm; he shoves the man into the cold hardwood floor. The young brunette questioned again with a grimacing smile faltered on his face and yet there was silence.   
  
A hand reached and grabbed him by the wrist from behind.   
  
_Koumyou Sanzo..._  
  
That night...  
  
Kenyu was then placed into his confined quarters and yet another interesting conversation looms between him and Koumyou, who had happened to drop by before the duel had just begun. Their discussions started with flattery comments and it grew darker as their conversation became intensely in-depth. Indeed, the long talk had hit the boy in the soft spot.  
  
It had begun...  
  
Godai Sanzo made his last recall for the remaining students to duel him in order to gain the most prized and wanted position. And out of nowhere two disciples were down like squashed flies. Kenyu stood in his stance with his right arm up in mid-drift, diagonal angle with his extended three fingers gestured downwards to the ground. His arm covered part of his face as his eyes continuously glared restlessly, and tauntingly through the shape of his glasses.   
  
Shock.   
  
The young brunette gave his last words, as the remaining disciples stood their guard.  
  
Mortified.   
  
They had no choice but to attack as they chant using their mantras. Kenyu executed his spell as he did, tearing the last of classmates apart limb by limb. It soon came down to final battle between the youngster and his master. Godai Sanzo ran forth charging towards his trainee. Kenyu leaped into the air releasing the last of his spell and with a final blow his master was gone.   
  
_And someday be devoured too..._  
  
The young boy stared back at the figure before him with a grimacing malice smile plastered his face with substances of red liquid all over him. The youngster took no mercy and ran towards the standing figure with long reaching hands, grabbing the neck of the body that tried to struggle to reach for air. The framed body extended his arm towards the vast night skies as he tries calling for help.  
  
_And someday be devoured too..._  
  
Red paint splattered in all directions with its continuous odourless, colour smeared onto the boy. It gushed and spilled from the motionless and once struggled figure. The boy stared through the shape of his glasses with endless glares and menacing smile; his tauntful cycles of laughter that echoed into the open.  
  
_And someday be devoured too...  
  
And someday be devoured too...  
  
And someday be devoured too...  
_  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Nii Jyeni jerked upwards with bed sheets flung away from him. His eyes widen staring towards end of his mattress. His grasping fingers clutched tightly onto the bed cover and never seemed to let go. The heavy moisture of water ran down the side of his face and slid down his chin. His heart continued to race frantically as he tried gasping for air with short, slow and heavy breathes to soothe himself.   
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
He mouthed. "I am Kenyu..."  
  
END


End file.
